


V-Day in the City

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Gotham City Supernatural Sirens [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Valentine’s Day would fall on the same night as a full moon. Harley and Ivy have their hands full with a very… friendly and half-shifted Selina when a combination of catnip-laced chocolates and the full moon’s usual influence on shapeshifters put her in quite a spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V-Day in the City

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, I may be, but I wanted to do something with the girls since I've been slacking on the #FemslashFebruary stuff. It's worksafe and pretty fluffy. 
> 
> Contains: issues with tenses, brief description of injury, a joke about consent before bloodplay (not consent _before_ bloodplay, I promise), and a character under the influence of a drug (of sorts)

"Are you sure I can't put this on UTube," Harley asks, tilting her phone to the side and leaning in so that she can zoom in on Selina's wide blue eyes and the way that her tongue keeps flicking out to lick at her lips as though chasing the taste of the long gone chocolates. "This is priceless stuff right here, Red."

At the disgusted look that statement nets her from Ivy, Harley utters a tinkling burst of laughter that causes the windows around them to rattle and quickly flips her phone out of sight, probably banishing it to one of the lesser hell dimensions that the bubbly demon uses as storage units despite multiple warnings from her kin.

"It was just a suggestion. Like I'd really do something to make our kitty that mad at me."

Ivy rolls her eyes, but continues to card her fingers through the trail of fine black fur that starts at the end of Selina's hairline and leads down to where a long length of black tail flops from side to side. The woman in Ivy's lap alternates between laying back and purring with pleasure and trying to launch herself at Harley's spade-tipped tail where the appendage waves in tempting arcs above them.

"You can put it online," Ivy says in a low voice. She pauses for effect before finishing her sentence. "That is... if you _like_ the idea of having an angry shapeshifter on your tail."

Giggling now, Harley reaches back to loop her fingers around her tail and pull it forward so that she can play with it.

 "I do like it," she confesses in a soft, almost breathy murmur that never fails to get her out of any arguments with her housemates and lovers. "She didn't bite me _too_ hard last time and besides: it's not like I have enough followers on the stinkin' website to matter. No one's gonna care about it, Ivy."

Ivy shakes her head and sighs, not even bothering to try and keep up with Harley's attempts at logic.

"It's your funeral," she says, raising her voice only when Selina's purrs increase in volume to where even the sound of the busy Gotham City streets outside is somewhat muted. "Selina is a very private person. Most shapeshifters are. Just because demons like you love attention, that doesn't mean that _she_ will."

Ivy starts to scratch at the back of Selina's twitching left ear where pale flesh melts away into a flexible appendage covered by baby soft fur that is so dark that the highlights in it are barely visible. Scratching Selina there makes the shapeshfter purr even louder and she unsheathes her claws in response, digging them into Ivy's leg as she tries to make herself more comfortable on Ivy's lap. Half-shifted, Selina is only slightly larger than her normal size, but she is somewhat heavier. With the catnip and Valentine's day chocolate in her system, she's also a lot less in control of her beast.

"Ow!"

Ivy reaches for Selina's hands and lifts them as gently as possible, more to keep her legs from getting further cut up than to protect Selina herself. Blood wells up in eight neat pinpricks on the outside of Ivy's thighs where there protective covering of the fae exile's leaves grows thinnest.

Harley perks up at the sight and smell of blood.

"Bad kitty," she says, dropping to her knees beside Ivy after wagging her index finger at Selina's hazy gaze. "No bloodplay unless everyone agrees to it."

Despite that mild scolding, Harley really only has eyes for the thick beads of green-tinged blood that look somewhat out of place against Ivy's skin. She leans in close and then, when Ivy actually scratches her scalp instead of complaining at her, licks the blood away with a satisfied sound of her own.

"I like Valentine's Day," Harley says later, once the catnip has worn off enough that Selina can return to her regular, less furry self rather than be victim to the moon's whims. "It's fun."

Selina stretches across Ivy's lap and then yawns, revealing the points of her sharp canine teeth. Closing her mouth with a soft click, she narrows her eyes in a cutting glare directed firmly in Harley's direction.

"It _would_ be fun the to the demon that made sure my catnip stash was on the lowest shelf in my room," Selina mutters, sinking back down into Ivy's lap when the other woman complained at her. "See if I share my chocolate with you next time you ask."


End file.
